


The Story Of Tonight

by silverskyfullofstars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A Winter's Ball, Hamgelica, Hamliza, Helpless, Lams - Freeform, Multi, The Story of Tonight (Reprise), Unrequited Love, satisfied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverskyfullofstars/pseuds/silverskyfullofstars
Summary: Just something that popped into my head while listening to the wedding sequence of songs from Hamilton: An American Musical(A Winter's Ball, Helpless, Satisfied, The Story of Tonight Reprise)





	The Story Of Tonight

"Alright, alright, that's what I'm talking about! Everyone give it up for the maid of honor, Angelica Schuyler!"

John Laurens was drunk as hell, but that wasn't going to stop him from continuing. After announcing Angelica, he joined Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan back at their table, more alcohol waiting there. After all, it was Alexander and Eliza's wedding, and John planned on celebrating no matter what his head would feel like the next morning. 

"Jealous, Johnny?" Hercules cracked a grin at his friend, his polished boots up on the wooden tabletop. 

"What?"

"Mon ami, you were staring."

"Was not!" John protested drunkenly, though he knew full well he was. How could he not?

 

Angelica's toast over, Alexander came over to his friends, laughing at the state they were in. Smiling at his best friend, John started up an old drinking song, a round they'd made up years before.

"I may not live to see our glory!"

"I may not live to see our glory!" Lafayette and Mulligan chorused after him.

"But I've seen wonders great and small! 'Cause if the tomcat can get married, there's hope for our ass after all!" Alexander blushed tomato red at that proclamation, while John continued singing, putting a twist on their original lyrics.

"Raise a glass to freedom, something you will never see again, no matter what she tells you!" 

"Raise a glass to the four of us-"

"To the newly not-poor of us!"

Hercules cut into Lafayette's sentence, and all three men joined in for the last line.

"We'll tell the story of tonight!"

 

John stopped singing, his eyes tracking Alexander's movements as he greeted the newcomer.

"Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr, sir! I didn't think that you would make it."

As Alex conversed with his fellow soldier, John felt a sudden urge to draw attention back to him. He leaned heavily over the tabletop, swaying slightly.

"Well, I heard you got a special someone on the side, Burr. What are you trying to hide, Burr?"

"I should go." Burr said, his face reddening.

"No, these guys should go!"

"What!"

"Leave us alone."

"Man!"

Hercules protested as Alex shooed the boys away, herding them to a new table.

John slumped in his chair, disappointed. He'd just wanted it to be like the old days, back before the war, when Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton, and John Laurens were the best of friends, partners in crime, revolutionaries. Back before Eliza.

Angelica, taking a break from the dance floor, came to sit with John.

"Huh," she sighed. "Look at Eliza. She's got everything she ever wanted."

John and Angelica stared at Alexander and Eliza, jealous of a love they would never have.

"Yeah... I remember those days. I guess we'll never be satisfied."

John Laurens and Angelica Schuyler were different people, but they had something in common. Both were hopelessly, helplessly, deeply in love with Alexander Hamilton.


End file.
